


Goddess's Gift

by Book_VS_Lupus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Bottom Lena Luthor, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/F, Girl Penis, How Do I Tag, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Missionary Position, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Sun God, Top Kara Danvers, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_VS_Lupus/pseuds/Book_VS_Lupus
Summary: Lena still wonders how she got into this predicament.*That's It. That's the whole summary of the story. I never was good at summaries anyways.*
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 743





	Goddess's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I like to point out this is my first smut ever. 
> 
> And secondly, this is aztec themed but I couldn't find the words for it (Google didn't help in my search) and instead had to use Greek language with aztec themes. 
> 
> What did I just make... Hope you at least enjoyed it... I'm just gonna lay down now.

In the heart of the jungle sits a temple shrouded by vines and vegetation. On the outside seems normal. But the inside is a whole different story.

Grabbing both her arms, the blonde goddess pulls it to her body as she begins pounding the ravenette from behind, making her release delicious moans from her red lips. The sound of slapping reverberates around the alcove as the ravenette below her chants her name like a prayer.

"Aah! Ah! Kara, please~ " She pleads.

The blonde goddess growls in pleasure at her pleas and begins to jackhammer her cunt. Her whimpering moans turn into wails of pleasure as she holds the side of the altar.

Lena still wonders how she got into this predicament.

* * *

"Ms. Luthor, what is it you're trying to look for exactly?" The guide called back as he hacked at the vines.

"I'm only trying to prove the existence of otherworldly beings were even in the aztec era, Mr. Wiscont. Once I've gathered all the information I need I will return back safely." Lena said, she looked at the compass and map she held. Good, they were going in the right direction.

"Mr. Wiscont, why is it that not many people have come here? It should've been heard of, has it not?" Lena looked at him.

The man grew nervous,"Many, actually, have traveled to this area searching for the temple. Unfortunately, none have ever returned." He said.

"And why is that?" Lena scrutinized him. He began to grow agitated at her stare.

"I-i've heard these parts of the jungle have notorious animals living here. And some of the vegetations around here are deadly. But look up ahead we have made it to our destination!" He shouts, quickly changing the subject.

"It seems we have." Lena still looked at him cautiously. Lena didn't trust this man, everything he said was blaring out warning signs. Either way if anything were to happen to her, he would have the full might of the L-Corp and DEO banging down his door. She still has the small beacon Alex gave her in case of an emergency.

The DEO had found a brief signal of multiple strong energy in this region that had come to attention. The DEO worked hours trying to pinpoint the exact location. Finally pinpointing the coordinates they were about to head off, until disaster happened.

There were a couple of rogue aliens that were downtown national city that were causing a wreckage, they didn't have time to send out a group that they desperately needed now. 

Alex knowing Lena, would go no matter what even if she was going in a group or by herself. So Alex made sure her friend was prepared for anything. Lena took a few gadgets and a laser pistol she would only use for emergencies.

Lena did a few background research on the mission and discovered that a couple of people have gone missing in a village a couple miles away from the signal. 

Lena knew she had to be vigilant of her surroundings at all times on this mission and cautious of any one she comes into contact with.

* * *

What great that did her. Look at her now.

Lena looked up blearly. Her muscles were still paralyzed but the effect should wear off soon but not soon enough for what he would do.

"You know you won't get away with this, Mr. Wiscont." Lena warns him. She was stringed up in front of the altar.

"And who's going to stop me? Many have said that and yet, I'm still here. But enough of that. For this will be the last offering for my goddess. She will grant me immortality and I will ascend to godliness!" 

_This bastards a fucking lunatic! Oh I wish I had listened to Alex…_

"Oh, Almighty Huitzilopochtli, God of Sun and War! Heed my call for I have brought you countless offerings and have here the final morsel for you!" Mr.Wiscont chanted.

The air grew heavier as he began to chant more prayers.

There was a loud crack as a figure descended from the heavens.

The Goddess before her was breathtakingly beautiful. Blonde silky hair that shined golden like the sun in the torch lit room. Animal leather and silk covered her strong build body, a red sash hung from around her shoulders trailing to the floor. Her muscled arms were bare except for the bronze gauntlets that adorned her wrists. Her face was chiseled and precise, nothing looked out of place on her stoic face, neither did the red paint smeared over her eyes look out of place. It gave her a more fierce look with piercing blue eyes. Topping it all off, adorned on her scalp was the head of a leopard decorated with beads and feathers.

" **_Giatí me apokalésate, thnito?_ ** " The goddess demanded. ( _Why have you called me, mortal_?)

"Goddess! I have here the final offering as asked in exchange for immortality." He exclaimed.

The goddess Huitzilopochtli glanced over Lena. Appraising the offering she was bestowed. Gliding up the altar she stood in front of Lena. Sensually sliding her fingers across Lena's cheek, to neck, to her side and stopping at her navel just above Lena's privates. Slowly drawing circles with her thumb making Lena tremble.

" **_Tha ftiáxeis mia oraía nýfi. Écho ischyrá ómorfa koutávia gia ména. Arketá sýntrofo._ ** " She crooned. ( _You'll make a fine bride. Bearing strong beautiful pups for me. Pretty mate._ )

Throughout the goddess feeling Lena up. Lena became aroused just from the soft petting, but as soon as the blonde began to speak to her in that tone. It did wonders for Lena. Her underwear was soaking through. Her clit was pulsating to be touched by this goddess before her. 

*Cough* "your holiness?"

And the sexual tension was broken just like that.

Lena forgot all about the man that had tied her up.

" **_Tha epistrépso grígora, agápi mou. Mólis teleióso mazí tou, tha epistrépsoume se aftó pou stamatisame._ ** " The blonde whispered in her ear pulling away, not before softly biting onto her earlobe on the way. ( _I will return quick, my darling. Once I am done with him, we shall return to what we left off._ )

_Oh fuck me…_

" **_Aftó pou se kánei na pistépseis óti tha se ékane poté athánato. Eímai dysarestiménos me óles tis teleftaíes prosforés sas. Kai thélete na máthete giatí eínai, thnito?_ ** " She ordered him to speak. ( _What makes you believe I would ever make you immortal. I have been displeased with all your offerings. And do you want to know why that is, mortal?_ )

"B-but I have done what was inscribed of for the ascension of immortality." Mr. Wiscont frantically shouted confused.

" **_Aftó eínai alítheia óti échete kánei káthe víma sostá, ektós apó to óti échete xechásei éna prágma pou échete paravlépsei. Diladí, déchomai móno próthymes «enílikes» thysies. Óchi paidiá._ ** " The goddess was not pleased with him. ( _That is true that you have done every step correct, except, you forgot one thing you have overlooked. That Is, I only accept willing 'adult' sacrifices. Not children._ )

Mr. Wiscont began to look pale, for his fanatic sacrificing was finally catching up to him.

" **_Kai den se ektimó na tholóneis to ónomá mou me to fanatikó sou kírygma. Gia aftó tha plirósete gia tis amartíes sas sti_ ** **_metathanátia zoí_ ** **_._ ** " Her voice echoes at the end of her sentence, as her eyes glow electric blue. The room begins shaking as her echoes carry on through the walls and floor. ( _And I do not appreciate you sullying my name with your fanatic preaching. For that you will pay for your sins in the_ _afterlife_.)

"No, wait! Please! You can't do this to me!" He pleads, trying to look for a way out..

" **_To éferes ston eaftó sou._ ** " Turning away from this disgrace of waste. She made her way back to Lena. Caressing her face, she brought their faces close, foreheads touching. Lena closed her eyes at the gentle gesture. ( _You brought this upon yourself.)_

The sound of cracking and screams could be heard making Lena flinch at the noise. The blonde, feeling her discomfort, soothes her ails by humming a soft melody.

Distracting Lena until it grows silent again.

"I just want to say that you terrify me, but at the same time, I'm so fucking wet for you." Lena whispers hotly into the blonde's ear.

The goddess growls at her breathy whisper. 

" **_Den boró na periméno na se mazépso, to mikró mou vínsen. Poio eínai to ónomá sou, fíle mou?_ **" (I can't wait to ravish you, my little vixen. What is your name, my mate?)

Toned arms wrap around Lena's waist.

"I don't understand your language, I'm sorry." Lena apologized as the blonde's hands slid down to her ass.

Removing a hand, she places it on her chest, " **_Mou, Kara_ **" then on Lena's sternum. Lena realizes she wants her name,"Lena. And I would really appreciate that I can be released." She asked while pulling on her binding.

" **_Óchi. Aftoí ménoun, pros to parón. Allá en to metaxý…_ ** " Kara trails off as she catches Lena off guard by picking her up from the waist. Lena never realized her pants or underwear were removed until a burning tongue began to lick her lower lips. ( _No. Those stay on, for now. But in the meantime…_ )

"Wha-Aah! Oh my-!" An arm held one of her thighs. Kara's tongue went to work on ravishing Lena as she promised, more wetness began to leak from her pussy as Kara's lips greedily latched onto her lips, tongue flicking her clit before moving more inside going for the source. Lena was in so much pleasure, words left her, leaving her a whimpering moaning mess for this goddess. Her arms couldn't reach down far enough so she took to pulling on her binding. Everything was getting muted as she felt like she was about to pass out. She was close to the edge of her release, Kara pushed in a finger while roughly licking her clit, and Lena was a goner. Her world exploded in bright lights, screaming to the heavens, as she came in Kara's mouth.

Kara moaned while drinking up the nectar Lena gave her, pushing her fingers in and out at a rapid pace to prolong her release.

Lena released another orgasm as she tipped her hair back, raven hair coming loose from their binding, waving around.

Kara slowed her rapid pace and softly kissed her labia as she pulled her slick fingers out her sore pussy. Standing up she waited for Lena to get her bearings before she pushed her wet hands inside Lena's mouth.

Lena moaned at her own juices that coated the blonde's fingers. Lena sucked on the digits, twirling her tongue sexually, as her green eyes peered at Kara's dilated eyes. Loving how the blonde was losing control. Lena's eyes trailed down the goddess's body. Her eyes widened as they landed on her lower body. Poking out of the fabrics and leather of the blonde's clothing is a cock, it hung from the weight of its length and thickness. 

" **_Anypomonó na gamíso to sfichtó mikró mouní sou, Léna. Allá próta tha káno patíso állo._ ** " Breaking Lena's bindings she let her fall to her knees, her face eye level with her leaking pulsating member. ( _I can't wait to fuck your tight little pussy, Lena. But first I'm going to fuck somthing else._ )

Lena gasped as she dropped, her legs too weak to hold her up, falling to her knees. Her eyes locked on to the pulsing meat before her. The member was at least nine inches long and the girth was as thick as her wrist. Swallowing, Lena gazed at it, the member was shoved right to her face, startling Lena to look up at the blonde's impatient look.

"What?" Was she talking, Lena didn't hear.

" **_Anoixe._ ** " She repeated, smirking knowingly. Pressing the tip of her cock to Lena's red pearly lips. Getting the hint. She opened her mouth as lips wrapped around the member. Kara made pleased noises as Lena took more of her member until it hit the back of her throat making Lena gag. Pulling back she repeated the process. ( _Open_.)

Grunting at the pleasure she was receiving, she gazed down at the head bobbing up and down her member. Red lips stretched to take her member, face blushing from exertion as raven locks waved about randomly. 

_So beautiful._

_So pretty._

_She wants to learn all of her._

_She wants more of her mate._

**_Her_** **_mate._**

**_All hers._ **

Losing control to her primal instincts. Kara placed her hands to the back of Lena's head. Lena looked up in curiosity at the hands on the back of her head. Blown animalistic eyes was her only warning as the cock she was pleasing was shoved in. Lena gagged as her throat contracted around the cock. She whimpered at the domination as her nose was pressed against the goddess's pubic bone, as the blonde's dick was nestled in her throat she felt the erratic pulsing of the warm member. Lena's teary eyes connected with intense eyes as she moaned, Kara looked like a fierce warrior, _maybe she was._ A warrior goddess that was about to claim its prize. Lena gripped the back of Kara's thighs in preparations as the deep fucking began.

Kara growled at the cold air as she pulled out to the tip before slamming back into the slick warmth and started a fast rhythmic pace, gripping Lena's head firmly, she pounded away as her heavy balls made contact with Lena's chin. 

**_Her mate felt so good._ **

Grunting growls, whimpering moan, and wet slapping was the only sound in the room.

Kara's hips became frantic as her release was so close and with a final thrust she pushed her cock firmly down Lena's throat and ejaculated with a roar.

" **_Pieíte ta óla, fíle._ ** " She growled out, gazing at her mate as she drank all her essence. Some cum escaped the side of her lips, dripped down her neck, and disappeared from view under Lena's clothes. ( _Drink it all, mate._ )

**_That will not do._ **

Pulling out her still erect member, it twitched from the cold air. Pulling Lena up, she sat her on the altar.

Kara ripped the remaining clothes off their body as she laid Lena down. They were both naked save for the leopard skin on her head that aroused Lena, sending pulses in her clit.

Kara's pulsing member pressed on her thigh, feeling the hot thick member leaking more juices sent Lena's mind in a whirlwind.

Lena's breathing was heavy as her breasts heaved up and down. Kara followed the movement of her breast. She tweaked a nipple in one hand as the other she sucked on it like a hungry baby, nipping it occasionally.

"Oh yes, Kara! Feels so good! Aah~" Lena moaned, caressing Kara's head lovingly.

Kara growled at the affection, switching to the other breast and doing the same for it. It went like that for a while until Lena became impatient. Lifting Kara's face up Lena kissed her passionately, tongue and all.

Kara's member twitched again, she made up her mind now. Pulling back, she laid down and spread her legs, pulling apart her pussy lips, showing her pink hole.

"Come here and fuck my tight little pussy. It's all for you, Kara~" Lena purred, giving her a sensual look that pushed Kara into motion.

Kara didn't waste a moment. Grasping her dripping cock she lined it up to Lena's cunt, firmly gripping her soft hips she slammed all nine inches deep inside. The force of her penetration sent Lena scrambling to hold onto Kara's muscled arms.

"Fuck! You're so deep inside, Kara~" Lena whimpers at the thick cock hitting her cervix. Looking down she sees not all of Kara's cock is inside, only an inch or two remains. _Oh fuck me… she's so big._

Kara growls in annoyance that her cock is not all the way inside the hot cavern of Lena's cunt, gripping Lena's waist with both her hands she pulls her cock out. 

_Wait what is sh- wait! It won't all fit in!_

_"Kara! Wai-!"_

Lena speaks too late to stop what was running through Kara's head. Kara slammed her hips in, still not all the way inside. Kara grows angry at the barrier.

**_Her cunt will take all of her!_ **

**_It will be made for her and only her!_ **

**_No one else!_ **

**_Lena is hers!_ **

**_So she will be hers!_ **

Pulling out, Kara flips Lena onto her stomach positioning her on her elbows and knees. Bending over Lena's frame Kara slams all the way to the hilt, growls in frustration, still being denied complete entrance.

Lena wails as she is pounded into the altar beneath her. Kara pistons into Lena with such ferociousness Lena didn't know she was missing. Her body jolts with each force Kara makes. Lena feels like she came maybe multiple times, she doesn't know, her brain has turned to mush at this point. Leaving her a moaning whimpering mess to Kara's domination.

As Kara fucks her pussy, she sees that the barrier that was stopping her cock from going all the way in is giving away. Kara roars in victory, pushing Lena down so she's slanted and giving her more leverage to enter, she pounds vigorously into Lena's sopping wet pussy. And with a pop Lena's cervix gave way for Kara's tenacious cock to seek a home in Lena's womb. 

Lena silently screamed, as her body finally gave way for the goddess's resilient thick member. Liquid squirted from the ravenette's cunt coating Kara's hard abs in Lena's nectar. Surprising Kara, as she too came directly inside Lena's welcoming womb.

Kara grunts tilting her head back in pleasure as she holds herself in place, her balls tensing, releasing her thick potent sperm inside her womb filling her up. Lena's pussy was milking Kara's member of every drop. Lena reaches below her body and massages Kara's thick heavy balls.

Kara jolts in pleasure, grunting out another load of sperm filling Lena to the brim. Kara's thick cock head plugged her cervix of any sperm escaping. 

" **_Lígo vínsen. Ta pígaina tóso kalá._ ** " Kara croons, pulling slowly on their joined hips, rumbling in pleasure as Lena follows her movement. ( _You little vixen. Taking all of me so well._ )

Petting Lena's hair lovingly, Lena turns to look back at her lover tiredly.

" **_Allá aftí eínai móno i archí, fíle mou._ ** " She purrs, jolting her hips forward making Lena moan as she had a small orgasm. ( _But this is only the beginning, little mate._ )

* * *

  
And here Lena is now. Getting her very soul fucked right out of her.

Wet slapping echoes the room alongside pleasurable animalistic growls. The whimpers of her prey could barely be heard through her savage fucking as Lena wraps her arms over Kara's shoulders, head tucked into Kara's neck, as she's fucked silly.

Kara stood tall as she held onto Lena's knees in the curve of her elbow, as she pounded into Lena's dripping pussy bouncing her up and down her steel rod as it pierced deeply into her cunt forcing out more juices from Lena. Her cock slips out as Lena cums, forcing her cock back inside through Lena's orgasm sends another squirt of liquid spilling out, this time her cock stays in as it fucks throughout Lena's orgasms.

Lena's toes curl at the pounding she is receiving as she's still cumming, the cock not letting up its relentless fucking as its veiny thick length glistens from her juices. Lena's pussy was being put through the works. No one has ever made Lena come undone so much like this goddess has, screwing her so deeply.

" **_Káneis tóso kalá, fíle mou~_ ** " Kara rumbles into Lena's ear, pushing her cock in deeply pressing against her g-spot that sends black spots washing over Lena's eyesight. Tilting her head back exposing her neck to Kara who latches on as she growls. ( _You're doing so well, my mate._ )

Laying Lena down on both the pairs clothes as a makeshift bed. She raises both of Lena's legs and places them over her shoulder, bending forward lifts Lena's lower body up for a more, deeper penetration.

"Oh, Kara! Kara, Kara, Kara~" Lena gasps as Kara's cock touches the back of her womb. She places her palms on either side of Kara's thighs squeezing them. _Oh dear god~_

Kara leans in until her elbows touch the floor. It amazes her how her mate can bend so easily for her.

**_Perfect mate._ **

Leaning up on her hands, she lets Lena's left leg rest on her hip as she grips the right one. Starting at a slow deep pace she rests her right palm over Lena's pelvis letting her thumb glide over Lena's clit, rubbing it slowly. Feeling Lena's tight canal massage her cock as it pushes in and out. Gazing at Lena's face as it contours in pleasure gasping for breath, giving a sudden jolt of her hips pulls out a whimper that sends pleasure coursing through her.

Letting her eyes trail across Lena's bouncing breasts gives her a thrilling animalistic purr, falling lower is what snaps her slow pacing to a brutal fucking on Lena's already abused pussy.

Watching how Lena's small tight little pussy stretches around her thick meaty cock, how it greedily tries to keep her in with how tight it was squeezing on her, how it leaks juice for her, how it tries to fit around her cock making it, its home. Her thick cock sliding out of Lena's pink flower, nectar glistening for her to see how wet her mate was for her.

Leaning over her body again she comes face to face with Lena's dilated forest green eyes, her fair skin flushed from exertion, and raven hair that splayed around her like a halo. Lena was her mate, her partner, her goddess, her all. And it was all for her.

Kara's thick cock went at her cunt at a brutal pace, creating wet slapping, body shaking as Kara's hips jolted her up every time, luckily, Kara had a firm grip on her hips that will most likely leave bruises, if she doesn't already have some. Lena gazed back at Kara through lidded eyes, whimpering as she was being fucked, she held Kara on the back of her head. Kara not even stopping her savage fucking gazed back too.

" **_Eísai. Etsi. Téleios._ ** " Kara lovingly growled, pausing deeply into Lena's cunt after each word, her abs hitting her clit. ( _You're. So. Perfect._ )

Lena threw her head back as she moaned. Her small hands shooting to her abs at the sudden sensation. Her pussy squeezed around her cock, meaning Lena was close to cumming. 

Settling her right leg on her other hip, Kara takes a hold of Lena's wrist leaving them where they are on her abs. Proceeding to pull Lena's body to her at the same time she fucks into Lena, bashing into her clit making Lena come. Kara proceeds to do this some more until with one last hard thrust, enters her cervix hitting her womb that sets a chain reaction. Kara roared Lena's name as she ejaculated for the last time. Hips jolting as her balls release gallons of sperm into Lena's tight cavern.

Lena screams to the heavens chanting Kara's name over and over again, her legs wrap around Kara's waist as she proceeds to milk her cock. Her stomach bulges out a little as Kara's cock plugs the entrance of her womb so it had nowhere to go then to stay inside. Kara fell on top of Lena, her elbows stopping her from fully crushing her. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, laying her head on her shoulders as she listened to Kara's soothing purrs.

One satiated and the other exhausted they both lay together, joined at the hips. Kara refused to move their joined hips when Lena patted her shoulders, Kara didn't want any of her sperm to waste. So, she instead flipped them over so Lena was laying on top of her, her cunt still plugged up with her cock.

Covering the both of them with her sash she laid back pulling Lena with her letting her rest on her chest. There was some space between them as Lena's stomach was still bulging. Kara was certain she would bear pups, if not they would try again as many times. Lena was hers to care for.

" **_Panemorfi, fíle mou. Koutávia._ ** " She softly murmurs in Lena's ear, petting her stomach lovingly. Lena hums sleepily. Through all the hate and abuse her step-mother dished out on a daily dose and adding Lex's ascension to madness she had no love. Sure Lena had a few friends now in the DEO and her best friend Sam along with ruby. But this... Lena felt truly loved for right here in this moment. ( _Beautiful, mate. Pups._ )

_Alex._

Lena's head looks up, searching for her pack.

_Fuck, she never called in so Alex won't have to worry. But first…_

"You wouldn't happen to mind coming home with me? Or, are you stuck to this temple?" Lena questions Kara.

" **_Tha páo opoudípote ki an páte, to spíti mou eínai mazí sas kai ta koutávia mas._ ** " Kara replied back, gazing at Lena lovingly. Caressing her cheek Kara smiled at Lena. ( _I will go anywhere you go, my home is with you and our pups._ )

Lena sighed," We still need to work on communicating." Not knowing Kara understood every word she said.

Kara played how to talk to her, " **_Lena…_ **" Lena looks up as her name was called.

" **_Lena, hoome. M-me, go... to you._ **" Kara was struggling how to pronounce words in Lena's tongue.

It took Lena a while to translate her words, figuring it out, Lena smiled at Kara as she pecked her on the lips. Softly kissing each other. Lena hummed into the kiss, she smiled as she felt the beginning of another round coming as she felt the flaccid member inside begin to harden. Squeezing her inner muscles invoked a breathy growl from the blonde goddess as she gripped her hips. 

_Maybe she can hold off on calling Alex. She can wait._

Lena will never know that the pill she was on didn't work in protecting her against the potent sperm of a goddess. Later she'll find out she's pregnant with Kara's pups.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a probable one shot if I'm not gonna make a second half. And, I just posted this meanwhile I'm still writing my other story.


End file.
